YuGiOh Legacy  1: From Day to Dawn
by dahomieWIND
Summary: The beginning of Zack Keyes adventures. This young man has a promising future, as he struggles to survive on his own. His good-heartedness makes him take action, when two girls are attacked by a Shadow Duelist.


Yu-Gi-Oh Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh franchise, or any of the existing characters, however, I do own Jessica, Mary, and Zack. *I'll be adding more characters as we go.

Chapter 1: From Day to Dawn

My name is Zack Keyes. I'm a 17 years old, with black hair. My hair goes down to my shoulders, and complements my white jacket (resembles Jaden Yuki's Jacket). I wore black skinny jeans, black and white vans, and a black v-neck (under my jacket, of course). One moment it was sunny, the next it was dark.

The sky was filled with laughter, and hope. All around Domino City, the occasional duel was occurring. So much talent, and potential… what happened? The last time the sun was out, it was a week ago, and I was happy. I was with my girlfriend at the time, and we were holding hands strolling through the park. Then, it got cold. The sun was now eclipsed, never a good sign when it happens all of a sudden. People went crazy, and they began to riot. Me, and Sarah were separated, never to be with each other, never to feel her warm touch, or gaze into her eyes. From the shadows emerged the Shadow Duelists. They terrorized the people, and then it happened. Everyone, everywhere vanished. Where was the great "Yugi Moto," or "Seto Kaiba?" Why didn't they stop this from happening. I had no idea what I was gonna do, but I knew one thing; survival means everything.

1 Week Later

(Zack watching T.V.) News Reporter: ….and if you happen to encounter a Shadow Duelist, do not engage them in a duel. These tyrants solely play for keeps, taking your best cards, and your soul. These actions are on account for the Shadow Games. There's still no word from Seto Kaiba, though, it's rumored that Seto Kaiba has been roaming Domino City with a group of duelists. Uncertain with their intentions, we hope they have a chance to bring us through these hard times. I'm reporter Monica Derald, signing off, (she took a deep breath, and a moment for a pause) for the very last time.

(At the end of her broadcast, the T.V.'s signal went out, leaving the message, "We're sorry for the inconvenience, we'll be back to you shortly.")

"Damn, that was the last program on TV." Zack began pounding at the tv, hoping it would do something. His efforts were worthless, as the screen just kept reading that same sign. Zack had been living on his own since he was 13 years old. His parents were never home, and now that he had no way of contacting them, he had no idea if they were even out there, somewhere.

Meanwhile, outside. "There's no chance for you now. I give you the same two options I give all my other prey. Duel me, or join us. Make your choice."

"Please, just let us go. We mean nothing to you," the older girl screamed. The girl looked around the age of 17, she wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black vans. She was protecting a younger girl, who looked similar to the older girl. She wore a black skirt, with a red t-shirt. Her hair was longer than the older one, and It was darker.

"You have two options. If I were you I'd decide quicker, you never know whose roaming the streets," the Shadow Duelist chuckled.

Beside a car, a faceless person stood in silence, observing the dilemma the girl was in.

"You know," Zack began to start as he came out of the shadows, "it's not very gentlemen like to be picking on girls. I guess it says a lot about your character, a coward!"

The Shadow Duelist jumped at the sight of Zack. "Haha, look at this, another victim for me to prey on. If you had any kind of knowledge, you would've remained hidden."

"Remain hidden?" Zack growled, "remain hidden? So you can prey on innocent civilians? I think not, oh pathetic one."

"You have some mouth on you!" The Shadow Duelist was getting more angrier with Zack. "If you insist on losing to me, I guess I can duel you first."

Zack began to chuckle, "You may be to foolish to realize it, but this duel would be your last."

The Shadow Duelist was uncertain of this. "You're all bark, and no bite!"

"You'll regret ever joining your little losers club!" and with that, the duel began.

Zack: 8000 Shadow Duelist: 8000

"Don't mind if I start this duel?" Zack asked.

"Hahah, be my guest."

"Okay then!" Zack drew his card, and began his turn. "I place two cards face down, and I'll throw one card into defense mode. I end my turn."

"That's a typical chump move! Pathetic is what that was. Now watch this! I summon Molten Zombie." A monster emerged from the card. It took the stance a zombie would make, but was on fire (1600/400) The Shadow duelists continued his turn. "I activate the magic card Big Bang Shot, which powers up my monsters attack by 400. and now my Molten Zombie has the attack of (2000/400). Molten Zombie, attack!"

Molten Zombie went forth, and lashed at the face down card. The face-down card flipped up to reveal Legacy Hero King's Guard (1500/2100)

"Ha, your Molten Zombie's to weak to destroy my Legacy Hero King's Guard."

Zack: 8000 Shadow Duelist: 7900

"Grr, no matter. I end my turn."

"Ha, you are foolish to leave your monster there with no magics or traps. I activate the magic card, Banished by the King. This card destroys any monster I choose on your field, and since you only have one monster, say goodbye to your Molten Zombie."

A giant sword flew from the sky and cut right through Molten Zombie. "You are now defenseless. I activate the ritual card, The King Cometh. By discarding two cards from my hand, I can summon Legacy Hero King Xale. But, that's not all. I activate Legacy Hero King Xale's special effect. I can special summon Legacy Hero King's Guard, Legacy Hero King's Calvary, and Legacy Hero King's Ranger to the field."

At the same moment, a knight with a big shield emerged from the card. The knight had a sword in his left hand and the shield in his right. (Legacy Hero King's Guard 1000/2100). A horse with a knight with a lance came out (Legacy Hero King's Calvary 1700/2000). And an archer with the common robes with a bow and arrow in his hands (1500/2000).

"I activate the magic card, Crystal Sword, powering up any Legacy Hero by 700, and I choose Legacy Hero King Xale. (3100/2400). Now, for the grand finale! Legacy Hero King Xale, attack him head on!"

"Your wish, is my desire my Lord." Legacy Hero King Xale withdrew a sword from its carrier, and ran towards the Shadow Duelist, and brought down his sword with anger.

"Gahhh!" exclaimed the Shadow Duelist as his LP dropped.

Zack: 8000 Shadow Duelist: 4800

"Show him the meaning of pain! Legacy Hero King's Guard, attack,"

Legacy Hero King's Guard got up from one knee, and charged at the Shadow Duelist. He stabbed his sword into the Shadow Duelist, and brought him down to one knee.

"Ahhh.. y-you little brat!"

Zack: 8000 Shadow Duelist: 3800

"Now, Legacy Hero King's ranger, shoot em' down!"  
The archer stretched his bow back, and aimed it at the Shadow Duelist. "Bingo," the archer said as he released the arrow, sending it through the Shadow Duelist.

"Nahh," the Shadow Duelist exclaimed in agony, as his LifePoints, once again, went down.

Zack: 8000 Shadow Duelist: 2300

"You won't defeat me! Y-you can't!"

"I can't? It seems to me that this duel is nearly over. Legacy Hero King's Calvary, attack!"

A knight on a armored horse charged forth, and swung his Lance down, and hit the Shadow Duelist.

"Nooo!"

Zack: 8000 Shadow Duelist: 600

"And that's not all." Zack exclaimed.

"W-what do you mean that's not all?"

"You forgot about my last card. I activate the magic card King's Final Will! By using this card, I can sacrifice Legacy Hero King Xale from the field to do a total of his attack points, and since you only have 600 LP…"

Zack: 8000 Shadow Duelist: 0

"I-it can't b-be! This is impossible… I- I cannot lose!" The Shadow duelist began to scream in an immense amount of pain, then fell to his knees. His life was no longer in his eyes, and he was defeated. He fell to his stomach, and just lay there. He was finished.

"And that's the way the cookie crumbles," Zack beagn, as he was cut off by the little girl, "Wow! That was SO cool!" The little girl seemed exhilarated. The way she seemed to be excited, Zack couldn't help but smile. She looked as if she were bouncing in place. Perhaps shes hyper, he thought.  
"I was having so much fun," he scoffed, "that I almost forgot about YOU two. So, just tell me, who are you?"  
"Haha, uhm, who are we, right! My name is Jessica Matthews, and this is my sister Mary," the older one squealed. It's as if she were excited to see an old friend. That couldn't be the case, since this was the first he's seen of these girls.

"That was like, wow! So, wow," Jessica, the youngest, had said. "We were like, ahhh, and you were like, 'Hey! Leave them alone,' ya know!" Wooooooow, Zack thought. She's obviously insane, or just hyper…a little to hyper, but he shrugged the thought off as he started a smile, "Glad I could kick his butt for ya," and as soon as he finished that, Jessica began giggling, "Hahah! Wow, he's like to funny!" Zack admired his compliments, but shook himself back to reality. They were not safe out in the open, and they had to get out of here.  
"We're not safe here. We gotta get some cover, and quick."

"True words, you have spoken," a voice began, "easier said, then done, ya know."  
The three of them stared into the darkness, trying to figure out who it was.

"No way!" Zack began.

Okay, so that's the end of my first story. I guarantee they will get better as I progress Thank you everyone who reads this, even if you don't like it. As any good writer, I accept all comments, ideas and any concerns you guys have. Lemme know


End file.
